Feelings can change
by Ichihime94
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo start spending more and more time together, how is this going to end?


I have always loved the rain, not so much storms but just the sound of the rain. The way it would run down my window as if each drop were racing is another element I loved. It makes me feel at ease being alone with the rain ensuring that I won't be bothered by the outside world. You probably think I'm depressed or some weirdo, not the bubbly usually smiling girl I am but I guess in a way you're right. I am sad, but I never like to show especially to my friends or Ichigo…Would you listen to me? I make it sound like I'm something special to him! He is the one I owe my life to on many different occasions. I can't help but fall in love with him, but I have never let him know. Ever since my brother died, it's pretty much just been me here alone besides visits from my friends from school.

I look around my dark apartment and think about my future. After a while I see the rain let up, and I decided to go to the supermarket since I need groceries. The warm summer air took me by surprise, the gentle breeze running through my hair made me smile. I walk slowly taking in everything around me, I see some children running through puddles and splashing each other. I truly envy their innocence. I lean on the fence and watch them for a while, smiling to myself as I reminisce on growing up with my brother. It's been about two years since the incident with my brother's hallow. I kick off the fence and begin to let my mind wonder to Ichigo. I wonder where he is or what he is doing; I haven't seen him in a couple weeks. Knowing him he is probably with Rukia, I wish I wasn't so jealous of their bond. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked straight into a young man.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm so sorry!" I panic and bow to him.

"Inoue?" Said a familiar voice smiling down at me.

"Ichigo! I was just thinking about you, How're you?"

"Oh the same old, same old. Where are you headed? I'm going to the supermarket, my dad is being an ass," He almost grunts that last part.

"I am headed that direction too. Want to walk together?" I beamed up at him.

"Yeah, sure. You haven't been coming around as much, we were starting to worry you got kidnapped again!"

I giggled, "I have just been doing my own thing, I don't really know what I want to do anymore. I feel lost so much now. Do you ever have had that feeling?"

"I don't think so, but hey I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on!" He gave the thumbs up with a grin. He looked beautiful. I looked away blushing and nodded to my dear friend.

We carried our conversation to the supermarket; I just tried to lose him in the store. I didn't really want to be around him with this mood I was in. He found me again as I was leaving, I started to walk in the opposite direction of him, but he wouldn't let me walk home alone. If only you know how much I care about you, Ichigo. Once we reach my apartment, I invite him for some tea because he sounded like he wanted to keep talking. He is at my home for about an hour nonstop talking, then he just gets silent and gives me his intense stare.

"Inoue, what's bothering you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I am fine!" I gave him smile hoping he would drop it, but it failed.

"Just come out with it, you can't hide anything from me and you know it! No spit it out, or I'll make you."

I sighed and looked out the window sipping on my tea. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought. "Ichigo, I don't really know what is wrong with me. I just haven't felt like myself recently."

"Is there any way I could help?"

"No, I don't think so… I have some internal battles I am fighting at the moment. I have been thinking about Sora a lot recently, and I just feel so lonely. I mean I have Tatsuki and everyone, but it's not same."

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend or something, Inoue. You won't feel so lonely that way, right?"

"No, that's okay. I'm not good with dating, plus I don't want to date someone just because. I want to be with a particular someone," I said feeling my cheeks turn a rose color.

"Well… Oh crap! My dad is going to kill me, I gotta go Inoue. It was really nice seeing you, don't give up on your 'particular someone' I'm sure since it's you, it'll work out!"

"Ichigo, don't think of anything of this," I reached my arms around his torso, giving him a hug. "Thank you for everything, Ichigo." I whispered into him. I let go after a minute and look up at him. He looks unfazed by embrace, nothing out of the norm…

"Inoue, you thank me too much. I am grateful for you just as much as you are to me," he looked down at me smiling while placing his hand upon my head. "I really liked this, just you and I spending time together."

If my mind deceives me, he is blushing. Could he be any more perfect? I mean seriously! "Ichigo, I did too! You know, you are welcome here whenever you'd like since it's just me here."

"How about tomorrow then?" He said facing the door.

"Uhh.. Yeah sure! I don't have anything going on. Sounds like it'll be fun! We can inv-"

He cut me off, "I would rather just be with you Inoue. I don't want to invite everyone."

"Oh, well okay! You can come over whenever you wish." It kind of felt awkward, 'did ichigo really want to spend time alone with me?' I think I felt my heart stop.

"Okay, so it's a plan. See you around 2 tomorrow Inoue!" He waved as he exited my house.

I thought to myself, 'did that just happen?' I don't know what changed but I feel like I am going to like it! I rush and start to make myself some dinner, while slightly humming to myself. I can't wait to see Ichigo tomorrow! Although it's platonic between him and me, I still love spending time with him.

After I finish eating and clean up my dishes, I start to prepare for my bath. I love bathing; there is nothing more relaxing than this. It's pure bliss. I sit the bath for awhile just humming and taking in today's events. I get dressed and start to get in bed, when I hear my doorbell. 'Who could that be this late?' I thought to myself. I opened the door surprised to see my favorite orange hair 5'9", seventeen year old.  
"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" I asked him concerned.

"I-uh- Inoue, close your eyes." He looked frantic.

So without hesitation, I did what he said. "Okay, now.." I felt something on my lips. I open my eyes, and it's just like I had felt. Ichigo kissed me, ICHIGO KISSED ME. My face is bright red, unable to speak. "…"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Inoue," Leaving another kiss on my forehead, then running back to his house. I sat there in shock, of what just happened. I must dreaming…

I go and lay down in bed; I can still feel his lips on mine. It was a nice feeling that I would give anything to feel again, and for the first time in a long time I sleep without the recurring nightmares.


End file.
